In the farming and ranching industry, stray voltage can cause a variety of problems for caretakers and animals alike. In particular, stray voltage can cause behavior changes in livestock; the livestock can become erratic and/or shifty. Further, where stray voltage interacts with a water supply, the livestock can be less inclined to drink, resulting in decreased productivity and possibly even death of the animal. The impact of stray voltage in a water supply may be particularly acute in dairy operations because dairy cows require a lot of water to maintain the desired level of milk production.
Stray voltage can be introduced into an animal's environment in a variety of ways, for example by bad grounding, improper wire sizing, poor shielding in electric motors (e.g., induced currents), and in other ways. Depending on the environment and the source of the stray voltage, the impact on a water supply, for example a well water supply, can be significant.
Therefore, there remains a need for a device to reduce or eliminate stray voltage in a water supply. Moreover, there remains a need for a device to reduce or eliminate stray voltage in a livestock water supply originating from a well having an electric motor (e.g., submersible pump).
Without limiting the scope of the invention, a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention, below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.